EXPERIMENTED Ch 1
by catgirl042
Summary: Rac, Luna, and Ace are runaways from the Genex which is an airship in the sky that experiments on people. They escaped by Rac flipping out and almost exploding it into pieces during "the rebelion of Genex" . Now being hunted down as an apocolypse ended. When they escaped and, as well, metting Jade. Renee helped Rac, Ace, and Luna escaped when it happened.


EXPERIMENTED

Rac is the leader, his intelligence is superior, and his hair is black which offsets that he looks emo or Goth than an intelligent "being". His eyes can change on his mood at times like red eyes when he's angry. He's actually very friendly, and he ISN'T EMO! He's 18. He was wearing black skinny jeans, because it's the only pair left that Ace didn't prank him with or ripped. Although Ace gets a huge laugh at his jeans, at least Rac has a good shirt to wear which is a dark grey tee. He has a hoodless jacket as well on him, in the color of red. The collar of his jacket and sleeves are as well grey, but a lighter grey than his shirt.

Ace, he has blonde hair, very positive with his dark ocean blue eyes that you could spot miles away, he's single and always looking for a true love, he is part bird (same as max's wings), he has the power to see things far away, and he's 17. Ace has a set of Dr. Dre beats headphones in orange around his neck which matches his black orange Nike leather shoes. His pants were jeans that were almost too long for him considering there is rip marks on the bottom, but it fits him perfectly. His long sleeved shirt was the color of black, it had a saying on it "speed it up!" He was wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a hood and it had orange squiggly lines almost in a butterfly shape on the back.

Luna, the only girl in this group, her light brown hair has dark brown and a touch of blonde streaks, her personality is off and on at one moment she'll be in a laughable mood to a serious face, she's part blue Russian cat, her eyes are a piercing bright green cat eyes. Luna's relationship is with Rac, but they don't call each other boyfriend or girlfriend and they don't go on dates, their relationship is a secret from Ace. Her hair was in a clippie, she was wearing high top shoes in a grey plaid. She also was wearing a grey jacket covering a purple tee shirt, and regular dark blue skinny jeans.

Ch. 1

As Rac, Ace, and Lila watched the apocalypse descend in to a sunset as it disappears.

"What now? We just escaped the Genex, but we can't keep hiding from them… I can't believe they tried making us destroy Maximum Ride… I mean look at them…" Luna said looking at max and fang holding hands from a high point of view. She touched Rac's fingertips as his hand intertwined with hers. He puts down his book to look at max and fang.

"Should we join them, they could help us… what do you suggest ace, ACE?" Rac looked around and saw him talking to a blonde haired girl… he was flirting…

"Your personality is something no one can compare" he said smiling. She giggled sweetly, but Luna grabbed Ace's arm and pulled him to where me and Rac were standing, which was a small cliff above max and fang.

"Why did you do that?" Ace answered to me dragging him.

"We are taking a team vote, should we team up with max, or not?" Rac told Ace.

"Uh… I don't know… can't I just…" Ace started to look around for the person he was talking to earlier. He didn't see her again, Ace sighs in disappointment.

"Well… they look like they can manage themselves… I kind of don't want to intrude…" Rac says passively.

Jade is about the same age as Luna and she's a little taller than Luna. She has long black hair and icy blue eyes and her favorite thing to do is… I actually don't know, but I know she likes something. She is a quiet, yet always something agitates her, or something in her life that makes her angry. She is part black bird so her wings are basically black. Her tee- shirt was blue with 3 black hearts in a cute gothic way. Our group met her fighting in "the Rebellion of Genex", she is very aggressive when fighting especially with her bow and arrows.

"Do you see Jade, anywhere?" Luna asked, "You know, because she's part bird as well"

"I've been here the whole time…" She said right behind Luna as Luna jumped in surprise. I hugged her in relief that she's fine. She didn't seem like she wanted a hug, but she hugged a little bit any way.

"How long have you been behind me?!" I said smiling.

"I don't think we have met…" A guy said walking towards us, and then held hands with Jade as Jade leans on his shoulder.

"Luna, this is Makoto, we have been dating for a while…" Jade said calmly.

Makoto had black hair just like Jades except he had blue tips on his bangs, and he looked quiet and tired. His hair was darker than Rac's hair and his eyes were hazel, but it was leaning towards brown. He was wearing jeans with a holes in them, were he could've scraped his knees which could have caused the holes in the jeans in the first place. He was wearing a leather jacket over his blue Abercrombie shirt.

"So you're the guy who Jade was trying to save from the Genex during the rebellion." Ace added.

"Yeah… if she had not of came I've would have bled to death… I still have my wound. It's on my left foot, and I got shot three times in the foot. It was hard to move, so it's a good thing it's healing." Makoto replied.

During the rebellion Rac was also captured, but he exploded the airship as he jumped out with his irises blood red as he yelled… some stuff at certain scientists like Dr. Crawford. We don't talk about it though, Rac's own anger terrifies him, when he got paranoid I got paranoid. I even remember me waking up in the middle of the night screaming because I thought I saw myself killing Rac!

Jade is the side leader of the "NOVA" Nothing of Victory Alliance. She comes up with tactics for the teams and strategies. Their main leader, Roxanne, approves and disapproves of their actions and they don't usually don't get along. We made a pack with them so we are part of their group, but we are not with them… which reminds me… where is-

I looked up and saw a loud helicopter, a girl waving her hand for us to notice on the cliff, "HEEEEY!" I heard from the black helicopter.

"RENEE!" Luna shouted.

Renee is a wild red head that is with eyes with the color of a very beautiful lake. She wears whatever's in style like her cute black and pink jacket, and her headband which shined wherever the sun shine was. The last time I saw her was when they were scavenging for food to sneak and save people from the Itex, well… used to… she's in a love with Aiden. She was trying to ask Aiden out sometime, but it's like he doesn't even notices her. She's fun to be around with, but she's stubborn, which comes in handy when saving people, especially when you feel like giving up fighting for other people's torture. Aiden and Renee go solo, but they are still a team we call them "The Pack" because they are both part wolf. Aiden has dark brown hair and his left eye was hazel and his right eye is light blue. Aiden is a dark colored wolf and Renee was like him, but a lighter color with a red tint.

Aiden was driving the helicopter as they landed, Renee jumped out as Aiden was trying to turn off the helicopter, Luna and Renee hugged.

"So… have you-" Luna started.

"Before you ask, not yet… he's just… *sigh*, but I'm working on him… as if he notices me" Renee responded.

Aiden starts talking to Jade, Rac and Makoto, about group issues, Renee and Luna went to join the conversation.

"Makoto and I were thinking about quitting group NOVA, Roxanne is being a *cough*" Jade said taking a glimpse a Roxanne.

"Roxanne is too over controlling of the group, me and Jade want no part of it, she yelled at our youngest group member. If I were the leader of our group I wouldn't be teaching them how to fight I would teach them to survive as WE fight for them." Makoto commented.

"Renee and I are a team, if she's in danger I'm screwed!" Aiden said joking around.

Renee growled a little bit of that comment, not liking what he said, but in a way she giggled because they ARE a team.

"Well we should all team up, that should make things easy!" Renee added.

"Can't…" Rac responded.

Rac looks down, "After what we experience we don't want anyone else involved. They're not just after us, they are after…" he didn't want to finish considering that everyone else knows why.

Later that day Renee and Aiden went after more of the "schools" to sneak experimented people out and pick pocket to give some food to them. Jade told off Roxanne and then their group separated, Jade, Makoto and a few of the young ones left with them. The flock left and we haven't seen them come back once. Luna, Rac, and Ace stayed here on the hillside.

"Um… Rac?" Luna said looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Ace?!"

"I thought he was…" Rac stopped as his cell phone rang. The phone's caller ID said "No data" . Afraid to answer it, he left whoever it was to the answering machine.

"Y-you … *static* Rac are you- hello? *static* G-E-N-E-...XXXXXX." It was Ace, we think.

"We got to go get him back…" he said as his eyes were turning red.


End file.
